


Согреваться, прижавшись друг к другу

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: Изначальная заявка звучала так: «Согреваться, прижавшись друг к другу; этот сюжет не просто так стал классикой, да и тот остров выглядел достаточно прохладным», но история вышла у меня из-под контроля. Теперь сюжет выглядит так: «Три раза, когда Люк и Рей согревались, прижавшись друг к другу». Последняя глава более тёмная, чем планировалось, хотя всё начиналось так беспечно и беззаботно.





	Согреваться, прижавшись друг к другу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Huddling for warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957656) by [goodgirl_astray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirl_astray/pseuds/goodgirl_astray). 



> Хотелось попробовать что-то совершенно иное. Эта версия Рей не моя любимая, но здесь, надеюсь, она на своём месте.

Глава 2

Их корабль разбился на Хоте.

Рей спланировала миссию в деталях. Участие Люка было штрихом, нанесённым в последнюю минуту. За это следовало поблагодарить генерала Органу. Если бы Рей пришлось выбрать одно слово, чтобы описать их отношения, колебавшиеся от лёгкого раздражения до любви, то это было «сестринские». Возможно, потому что Лея дала понять, что никогда не будет относиться к ней по-матерински. Прямо сейчас же, выбираясь из мусора, в который превратился корабль, Рей ощутила, что эмоциональный баланс сместился в сторону раздражения. У неё было достаточно причин не желать, чтобы её прежний учитель отправился с ней, не последней из которых стало то, что она более чем желала подвергнуть себя огромной опасности ради выполнения задания, но его ранения допустить не могла.

Рей выбила ногой панель, блокирующую ей выход, думая, что, возможно, именно по этой причине Лея отправила с ним её. Рей вела себя несправедливо по отношению к Люку и знала это, но, с другой стороны, понимала, что если бы не Люк, чтоб его, Скайуокер, она не смогла бы убежать из башни связи до взрыва.

Она подняла ногу, чтобы оттолкнуть ещё одну мешавшую панель, когда почувствовала напряжение в Силе, а препятствие отлетело в сторону. Она посмотрела через плечо на Люка.

— Я могла сделать это! — её голос прозвучал точно так же обиженно и разочарованно, как она чувствовала себя сейчас.

— Тебе следует работать над подавлением гнева, а не над тем, чтобы выместить его на корабле.

Его проклятое спокойствие иногда так раздражало! Уже несколько лет они не отправлялись на задания вместе, и всё это время её лидерство оставалось непререкаемым.

— Уже не твой падаван, — проворчала она, не задумываясь о том, слышит он её или нет.

Когда они смогли выбраться, то сразу же сверились с ручным навигатором, чтобы понять, где находятся. Всё вокруг было белым. Сквозь снежную завесу они не могли разглядеть даже небо.

— Туда! Остатки «Эхо» там. Говорил же, что мы близко, — он направился по координатам, данным прибором.

— Тебе повезло.

Она использовала Силу, чтобы притянуть к себе сумку для оказания первой помощи, попутно разрушив ещё несколько панелей.

— Чем больше ты повреждаешь корабль, тем дольше мы будем его чинить.

Конечно, он был прав. Но это не искупало того, что именно по его вине они вообще разбились.

База оказалась куда ближе, чем она думала. Если бы не снег, они бы увидели её ещё с места приземления. Она проверила наличие на базе признаков жизни или каких-то других опасностей, после чего, убедившись, что это было безопасное укрытие в столь суровую погоду, слегка умерила своё раздражение.

Люк вошёл в опустошённый ангар. Рей смотрела, как он стоял, подняв левую руку, против двери, открывшейся, повинуясь ему, со скрипом, а затем и вовсе застыла, забыв, как дышать, увидев выражение полного спокойствия и сосредоточенности на его лице. Его прекрасные глаза были закрыты, Сила подчинялась ему. Тонны металла пролетели по воздуху, и за несколько секунд огромный разбитый корабль мягко приземлился на полу ангара.

С должной мотивацией она сможет так же. Но ей удастся сосредоточить в своих руках столько энергии, только если её движущей силой станет необходимость выжить. Она могла устроить — и устраивала — землетрясения; сталкивала корабли друг с другом. Впрочем, попробуй она переместить этот, урон и кораблю, и ангару был бы куда больше.

Ну что ж, перед ней был сам Люк, чтоб его, Скайуокер! Она попыталась скрыть трепет, прежде чем он увидит. Он привык к поклонению, но ему это не нравилось.

Корабль после крушения перестал быть местом безопасного ночлега, и Рей направилась в ту часть базы, где раньше располагались жилые помещения, чтобы найти хоть что-то подходящее. Всё, что находилось в рабочем состоянии, уже давно вытащили отсюда мусорщики. Она смогла найти две комнаты, которые выглядели почти пригодными для жизни, положила рюкзак Люка в ту, что казалась чуть лучше, и пошла в другую, дальше по коридору. Она не сказала ему, где находилась, зная, как отлично он ориентировался.

Она удивилась стуку. Что ещё? Она попыталась умерить своё обычное нетерпение. Годы ушли у неё на то, чтобы подавить своё восхищение тем, насколько классным был её учитель. Она открыла дверь с наигранным раздражением.

Снаружи был Люк с рюкзаком в руках.

— Слишком холодно, — произнёс он.

— Я не пойду охотиться на таунтауна ради тебя, — она отошла назад, впуская его.

Единственная кровать в комнате располагалась рядом со стеной, как и в той, в которой она хотела поселить его. Люк положил свой рюкзак на кровать и вытащил спальный мешок. Рей свой уже расстелила.

— Лучше в них не спать. Потом несколько дней будешь запах отмывать, — он попытался пошутить, но не смог скрыть грусти.

Она пожалела о том, что вообще заговорила об этом. Не только из-за того, что это наверняка напомнило ему о потерянном друге, но и потому, что её учитель никогда не мог просто так убить живое существо. Она не видела даже, чтобы он просто был недобр к животным.

— С какой стороны? — спросил он.

Рей взглянула на кровать, пытаясь сосредоточиться, не в силах принять то, что она снова окажется так близко к нему. За эти несколько лет у неё было несколько любовников, но ни разу ни с кем ей не удавалось почувствовать ту особенную близость, которую она испытала, засыпая в его объятиях. Она ничего не сказала, поэтому снова заговорил он.

— Если у тебя нет предпочтений, я лягу здесь, — сказал он, сидя на краю кровати.

Будь проклят её одеревеневший язык! Ей придётся провести ночь между стеной и Люком Скайуокером! Что ж, теперь она ничего поделать не могла. И чтобы быстрее починить корабль, им нужно будет отдохнуть как можно лучше. Она скинула сапоги и решительно забралась на кровать.

Холод кусал её, но с годами к Рей пришёл опыт управления своим телом. Она не дрожала. Она не думала о Люке совсем рядом с ней, о том, что он мог помочь ей избавиться от холода. Тяжелее всего игнорировать было то, как ныли соски. Они затвердели от холода, но причина оказалась менее важной, чем следствие. Рей чувствовала покалывание и отчаянно хотела дотронуться до груди, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения. Она пыталась заставить себя заснуть, используя обычно помогавшие ей техники медитации.

— Мне холодно, — сказал Люк, когда она уже почти заснула.

Будь он проклят!

— Не будь упрямой! Я знаю, что тебе тоже, — произнёс он, когда она промолчала.

Её сердце подпрыгнуло, когда она услышала, как щёлкнул замок его спального мешка. Она стиснула зубы и скользнула ближе к нему, положив свой спальный мешок поверх. Люк ощущался тепло и приятно. Её рука обвилась вокруг его пояса. Рей прижалась грудью к его груди, уверенная, что он не почувствует её твёрдые соски сквозь несколько слоёв одежды, в которые укутались и Люк, и Рей. Она сделала вид, что ищет более удобную позицию, чтобы потереться грудью о него, в доблестном усилии ослабить боль.

И в этот самый момент все её техники медитации оказались бесполезными. Она окончательно проснулась, непереносимо ясно понимая, где находится и что чувствует. Она сходила с ума, горела изнутри, а он просто лежал здесь, не двигаясь, будто камень. Почему она перед этой миссией не затащила в постель какого-нибудь пилота? Ей ведь понадобились годы, чтобы отдалиться от Люка. Годы терпения, в течение которых она старалась проявлять уважение к тому пути рыцаря-джедая, который Люк считал наиболее подходящим для неё. Она следовала его примеру, не привязываясь и занимаясь сексом только ради удовлетворения потребности. Она была блестящим, самым лучшим его учеником. Она не будет позорить его, прося ещё раз того единственного, в чём он ей отказал.

Самоконтроль постепенно терялся. Она проигрывала схватку со своим телом. Нужно было сосредоточиться и прекратить касаться ногой его ноги. Бороться с желанием гладить его рукой. Разбить себе сердце и прекратить искать возможность поцеловать его в губы.

Она резко развернулась и отдалилась от него так, как только позволял ей спальный мешок. Не слишком далеко. Люк сделал это расстояние невероятно близким, поворачиваясь набок. Его рука чувствовалось абсолютно естественно на её талии. Он даже чуть прижал её, будто она была подушкой, около которой он свернулся калачиком. Она чувствовала себя грязной, одержимой, озабоченной, потому что его невинное движение пробудило столь сильное желание, что она вызвала искажение в Силе.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати, — прошептала она.

— Рей.

Его низкий голос причинял ей физическую боль, мягкий тон пробуждал желание кричать от желания.

— Я тоже живая, Люк. Но я рыцарь-джедай, которого ты обучил, и я очень сильно старалась отпустить это.

— Так, — произнёс он, осторожно выдыхая, — это там не закончилось.

Она хотела сказать ему, что закончилось. Она не хотела врать. Она хотела быть сейчас на краю кровати, чтобы иметь возможность вскочить и убежать.

Сначала она подумала, что после этого заработало её воображение. Его рука переместилась с её талии на грудь, нежно сжимая её ладонью. Его большой палец двигался вперёд-назад по её затвердевшему соску, который он явно чувствовал даже сквозь толстую ткань.

Этого не происходило. Она всё ещё была в корабле. Ударилась головой и лежала без сознания. Ей нужно было очнуться! Вот только... было так хорошо. Он прижал её ближе так, чтобы тереться пахом. Они были слишком плотно одеты, чтобы она могла почувствовать его твёрдый член, но она помнила это ощущение. Краткий миг из далёкого прошлого. Очень отчётливый, не покидавший её в одинокие ночи. Иногда — даже не одинокие.

Она почувствовала, как он забирается ей под одежду, чтобы коснуться её кожи. Она расстегнула свой костюм пилота и тут же ощутила его тёплую руку на своей груди. «Это невозможно! — шептал её разум. — Этого не может быть».

— Мне остановиться? — спросил он, и сама возможность этого отдавала болью.

— Нет, — выдохнула она, — всё в порядке.

Она повернулась лицом к нему. Синеватый свет комнаты окрасил его лицо в странные оттенки. Он был здесь. Во плоти. Губами коснулся её, и она закрыла глаза, сдаваясь. Вселенная стала тёплым, полным счастья местом.

Глава 3

Больно! Приступ боли будто разорвал на множество кусочков её голову, отдаваясь где-то позади глаз. Эта боль была страшнее всего, что она могла вспомнить. Её словно вырывало из тела. Она хотела зацепиться за Люка, но не могла его отыскать. Он находился совсем рядом, но до него было не дотянуться. Она попыталась позвать его, но только закашлялась от едкого, густого дыма в горле. От запаха тел, горевших на песке Джакку, когда она ещё была ребёнком. Затем донеслись крики умиравших в горящих домах, когда она стала полноправным рыцарем-джедаем. Во рту ощущался пепел. Боль становилась только хуже.

Откуда-то, из-за завесы дыма и боли, она услышала, как кто-то её звал.

— Рей. Проклятье, Рей, вернись! Рей!

Люк? Голос походил на его — и одновременно нет. Слишком много было гнева. У мастера Скайуокера не было причин злиться на неё. Она была его лучшим и самым многообещающим учеником. Она хотела остаться ещё хоть немного в маленькой кровати, вместе с Люком. Укрытой дымом и пеплом её неудач.

— Ре-е-е-ей!

Теперь этот крик звучал как рёв. Как вой раненого льва. Как гром посреди песчаной бури. В Силе ощущались тёмные разрывы. Тёмные, склизкие щупальца опутывали её, забирая из маленькой кровати в руинах станции «Эхо». От Люка, всё ещё находившегося там, Люка с чёрным от копоти лицом.

Она пыталась бороться. Она хотела остаться с Люком. Она всё ещё видела его в кровати, смотрящего на неё, пока её уносило от него. Облако тьмы окружало её. Щупальца сжимали её тело без жалости, без остановки. Крушили грудную клетку. Не давали дышать.

Из ниоткуда до неё донесся чей-то слабый голос.

— Люк, ты должен отпустить её!

— Нет!

Снова рёв. Лев был ранен.

Вспышка Силы — и скользкий захват чуть ослаб. Она, извиваясь, попыталась пробраться обратно к кровати. Кровать под ней горела. Люк сидел на ней. Спокойный. Закрыв глаза. Позволяя огню поглотить его.

Со всей мощью, что в ней была, она попыталась разорвать хватку тьмы. Она чувствовала, как щупальца, щёлкая, отпускали её, одно за другим, подчиняясь её воле. Давление ослабло. Она могла освободиться!

Затем внезапно её разум прояснился, и боль ударила с новой силой, поглощая её. Боль оказалась столь сильной, что она больше не чувствовала вины. Столь сильной, что она забыла о том, что находилась в руках Люка. Столь сильной, что она больше не могла позволить себе умереть.

Она открыла глаза и втянула в себя воздух. Едва не задохнулась от дыхательной трубки глубоко в горле. Попыталась понять, где находится. Она плавала в чём-то прозрачном, похожем на гель. Она развела руки и почувствовала гладкие, плавные, округлые стержни. Она что, была... в резервуаре? В медотсеке? Раздался тяжёлый звук удара, как будто кто-то упал. Она попыталась открыть глаза. Левый не открылся, но правый подчинился ей достаточно, чтобы она могла увидеть Люка, упавшего на колени перед резервуаром.

Лея Органа стояла на коленях рядом с ним, и её глаза встретились с глазами Рей, почти пронзая её: этого Рей вытерпеть не смогла. Она закрыла глаз. Когда она открыла его снова, Люк выходил из комнаты. Не оглядываясь. Рей увидела вмятину на двери, закрывшейся за ним. Как будто кто-то ударил о неё телом.

Несколько минут спустя Рей лежала в кровати, меддроиды фиксировали повязки и прикрепляли датчики. Её горло болело от того, что в нём находилась дыхательная трубка, но она попыталась отпить из чашки, которую ей передала Лея.

— Что случилось? — она скорее изображала ртом, что говорила, чем действительно произносила какие-то звуки.

— Ты разбилась на Хоте. Когда Люк вытащил тебя, ты была без сознания. Он вернул тебя, но пока мы добирались сюда, ты снова потеряла сознание. Ты была в этом резервуаре несколько часов. Почти не подавала признаков жизни. Около часа назад ты умерла.

— Умерла?!

Лея кивнула, и когда Рей спросила «Как?», та глубоко вдохнула.

— Думаю, тебе это известно лучше. Тебе следует отдохнуть, — Лея поцеловала её в лоб, прежде чем уйти.

Рей думала о том, что случилось. Она помнила крушение. Воспоминания о сне исчезали из памяти. О Люке, целующем её. Это был всего лишь сон. Она пыталась вспомнить боль и тьму, но исчезали и они. Всем, что оставалось у неё, был вывод, пробиравший до костей. Люк Скайуокер, чтобы вернуть её из мёртвых, действительно использовал Тёмную сторону.

Она сняла с себя датчики. Когда показался медицинский дроид, она одним щелчком пальца отбросила его в сторону. Она использовала Силу, чтобы выбраться из постели, и опиралась на неё при каждом шаге. Она позволила своей интуиции вести себя.

Люка она нашла за территорией медицинского центра — с головой, обращённой к небу. Кто-нибудь другой мог подумать, что он смотрел на звёзды. Рей знала — он не видел ничего. Она чувствовала, что его рассудок держался на тончайшей из нитей. Страх закрался в её душу. Неужели она опоздала? Он не мог... Он бы не... после всего... он не пал бы на Тёмную сторону так.

— Никогда так хорошо не понимал отца, — произнёс он.

Она выдохнула, не осознавая, что задерживала дыхание. Он всё ещё мог отличить её от других. Он всё ещё... сохранял рассудок.

— Что ты наделал?

— Вернул тебя.

— Что ты наделал? — повторила она, пытаясь взять его за руку.

Он вздрогнул, не давая ей сделать этого.

— Я чувствовал, как ты ускользала. Чувствовал, как ты... растворялась в Силе. Ты была счастлива. Единственное, чего я желал тебе.

— Я была счастлива.

Он повернул голову, удивлённый подтверждением собственных слов. Возможно, он ждал, что она постарается утешить его. Его глаза умоляли её об этом — может, даже о том, чтобы слукавить. Она обдумала это. Может, одна из причин того, что они находились здесь, — то, что они слишком много колебались? Столько раз они оказывались близко, и всякий раз она выбирала в пользу его учения, но не своего сердца. Однако сейчас тихий голосок из темноты её истерзанного сердца оказался сильнее. Момента лучше всё равно не будет.

— Ты вернул меня искажённой, — бесстрастно произнесла она.

Его губы было приготовились произнести слова, отрицающие им обоим известную правду, но он тут же склонил голову, признавая поражение. Его действия не только обрушили его во Тьму, но и исказили саму её сущность. Она наблюдала за его внутренней борьбой, за попытками принять эту новую реальность. Наблюдала, как он тонул в новых волнах вины. Наблюдала, как он не мог найти ничего, что поможет ему удержаться и не упасть.

— Мне холодно, — сказала она.

Этого хватило, чтобы вернуть его. Он сделал этот последний проклятый шаг и обнял её. Больно. Его объятия отдавались болью. Мышцы её рук, когда она ответила ему, болели. Но это была та боль, которая напоминала Рей о том, что она жива.

— Нам нужно внутрь, — произнёс он. — Ты дрожишь.

— Не от холода.

Она сделала паузу, не ожидая ответа. Лишь слушала его сердце. Как она и надеялась, оно забилось громче. Быстрее.

— Я не мёртвая, Люк. И я достаточно долго ждала.

Она размышляла, не скажет ли он снова «нет». Не останется никакого «не сейчас». В этот раз — никогда.

Она не ожидала поцелуя. Поцелуя, в котором не было никаких колебаний, ни следа «я делаю это потому, что тебе больно, и мне тебя жаль». Не было и ничего прощального. Это был первый поцелуй, который она ждала больше лет, чем помнила (или хотела вспомнить). 

— Что ж, давай уложим тебя в кровать.

Он сказал это так обыденно, что Рей забеспокоилась, не напрасно ли она начала надеяться.

— Медотсек? — спросила она, отказываясь ждать следующий поцелуй ещё несколько лет.

— О, нет. Моя комната намного ближе.

Она не знала, что заставило её вскрикнуть — его слова или то, как он её поднял. Его комната находилась гораздо дальше, чем медотсек, но они добрались туда значительно быстрее, чем она думала. После долгих лет тоски Рей чувствовала возбуждение от того, что находилась рядом с ним. И в мыслях у них было одно и то же.

— Рей, расслабься, — сказал он, чувствуя, что ей некомфортно. — Ты изранена. Ничего пока не будет.

Вероятно, она выглядела успокоенной и разочарованной одновременно, поскольку Люк с улыбкой добавил:

— Мы всего лишь погреемся. Ничего не будет. Пока что.

С _пока что_ она могла смириться.

_Сердце никогда не должно занимать место головы, но оно может, и должно, подчиняться ей._  
К.С. Льюис.


End file.
